Hidan no Aria (Manga)
The Hidan no Aria manga is an adaptation by Yoshino Koyoka of the light novel series written by Chūgaku Akamatsu and illustrated by Kobuichi. The manga began serialization in seinen manga magazine, Monthly Comic Alive, on September 26, 2009 with the first volume published on April 20, 2010. Volumes 1-16 were published under the Aria the Scarlet Ammo title with the seventeenth volume being published as Aria the Scarlet Ammo: Spark Out starting from volume 1, chapter 1. Aria the Scarlet Ammo Volume 1 * Chapter 0: "Loaded" * Chapter 1: "A Girl From the Sky" * Chapter 2: "Hysteria Mode" * Chapter 3: "I'll Blast a Hole in You!" * Chapter 4: "Be My Slave!" * Chapter 5: "A Tiger at the Front Gate, A Wolf at the Back Gate" Volume 2 * Chapter 6: "Kanzaki H. Aria" * Chapter 7: "Assault" * Chapter 8: "Butei Killer" * Chapter 9: "Under the Fringe" * Chapter 10: "Dot and Line" Volume 3 * Chapter 11: "In the Sky Over Tokyo Bay" * Chapter 12: "Holmes IV vs Lupin IV" * Chapter 13: "Razzo" *Chapter 14: "Satellite Phone" *Chapter 15: "La Bambina Dal Aria" Volume 4 * Chapter 16: "Armed Miko" * Chapter 17: "Armed Shrine Maiden" * Chapter 18: "Edge Catching" * Chapter 19: "Calling to Pupil" * Chapter 20: "Caged Bird" * Chapter 21: "Bodyguard" Volume 5 * Chapter 22: "Manmade Beach" * Chapter 23: "Ammo Junction" * Chapter 24: "I'll Protect You" * Chapter 25: "Stealth" * Chapter 26: "Diamond Dust Witch vs The Shrine Maiden" Volume 6 * Chapter 27: "Battle of Choutei" * Chapter 28: "Partner" * Chapter 29: "Butei Kidnapper" * Chapter 30: "Quadra in the Moonlight" * Chapter 31: "Riko of Butei High" Volume 7 * Chapter 32: "Do or Die" * Chapter 33: "An Important Discussion" * Chapter 34: "Butei Sealer Town" * Chapter 35: "Reki and the Wolf" * Chapter 36: "In Range" * Chapter 37: "Vlad of Endless Sin" Volume 8 * Chapter 38: "Infiltration Plan" * Chapter 39: "Plan in Motion" * Chapter 40: "Honeytrap" * Chapter 41: "An Ideal Genetic Heritage" * Chapter 42: "Ogre Vampires" * Chapter 43: "Hysteria Mode Canceler" * Chapter 44: "Riko's Decision" Volume 9 * Chapter 45: "A Billard at 296 Meters High" * Chapter 46: "The Invisible Bullet" * Chapter 47: "Aria and Kana" * Chapter 48: "The Scarlet Sunset" * Chapter 49: "The Summer Festival" * Chapter 50: "Security Duty" Volume 10 * Chapter 51: "Jackal Hunt" * Chapter 52: "Patra the Sand User" * Chapter 53: "Falling-Out" * Chapter 54: "Mirror" * Chapter 55: "Abu Simbel" * Chapter 56: "Scorpio" Volume 11 * Chapter 57: "The Scarlet Ammo's Awakening" * Chapter 58: "Flash" * Chapter 59: "Sherlock" * Chapter 60: "Hysteria Berserk" * Chapter 61: "Obligations of the Holmes Family" * Chapter 62: "Meaning of the 1st Article of the Butei Law" Volume 12 * Chapter 63: "After a storm comes a calm" * Chapter 64: "Butei and Detective" * Chapter 65: "Scarlet Research" * Chapter 66: "The Lens of Space-Time" * Chapter 67: "Cherry Blossom" * Chapter 68: "Prelude Finn" Volume 13 * Chapter 69: "Marriage Proposal" * Chapter 70: "Manhunt" * Chapter 71: "The Oracle of the Wind" * Chapter 72: "Water Tossing" * Chapter 73: "Baritsu" * Chapter 74: "Rupture" Volume 14 * Chapter 75: "An Idea" * Chapter 76: "A Sound Inquiry" * Chapter 77: "Somebody Follows Us" * Chapter 78: "A Moment of Relaxation" * Chapter 79: "The Invisible Enemy" * Chapter 80: "The Girl who doesn't know Emotions" * Chapter 81: "The Princess of the Continent" Volume 15 * Chapter 82: "Case E8" * Chapter 83: "Who is Reki?" * Chapter 84: "The Last Bullet" * Chapter 85: "Hurry up!" * Chapter 86: "Koko the Scout" * Chapter 87: "The Third Quadra" Volume 16 * Chapter 88: "Eight Ship Leap" * Chapter 89: "The Fire and Wind Waltz" * Chapter 90: "Respect between Rivals" * Chapter 91: "Stockholm Syndrome" * Chapter 92: "Team Baskerville" * Chapter 93: "Birthday" Aria the Scarlet Ammo: Spark Out Volume 1 * Chapter 1: "Bandire" * Chapter 2: "The Night of Chaos Part 1" * Chapter 3: "The Night of Chaos Part 2" * Chapter 4: "Laughter of the Demon" * Chapter 5: "Ristorante Masque" * Chapter 6: "Steps" Navigation Category:Media Category:Manga